Missing
by escence123
Summary: When Sebastian is chained to the manor Ciel will do anything in his power to set him free. Even go to church... I don't own the picture nor kuroshitsuji thank ye very much!
1. Chapter 1

The skies are painted in the ugliest of grey as the clouds form and lightning strikes. I do wonder why it is that when lightening strikes so painfully .Yet, it's in the most beautiful of patterns that it kills you. Pain is what you call it, but I disagree. Pain is what we make it. These thoughts always run through my mind as Sebastian wakes me up everyday, but I do wonder what happen if I had not woken up. If Sebastian was to late to save me . . . I'll save the thought for another day.

"Young master it's time to wake up what would you like for breakfast?" That soulless. cruel demon clad in black is the one who will help me complete my goal and saved me.

 _From what?_

"A scone" I muttered. Shouldn't he be used to this? I stretched on the bed my hands and feet felt relatively numb so decided on the best possible solution "Sebastian clear today's board I'm feeling week and tired."

"-But young master!" Doesn't he know to never argue with his master? Instead I replied-

"I said I was tired so I will sleep"

"But-"

"I _will_ sleep" I hissed. Sebastian gave me an exasperated sigh and hastily moved to the door I suppose to notify the other servants of this new update. After he left I flopped back on my bed heaving a sigh. My whole body ached for some reason. It gets quite annoying after a while and besides I could feel a migraine coming up. I held my head tightly as the beeping increased slowly beginning to focus on my head. Gah! The migraine was worse than ever and even through all this pain all could think of was where in the world was Sebastian? I screamed in pain, but yet the door didn't even show any sign of opening. I stopped groaning and soon welcomed it, this pain that it seems I've inflicted on myself. Sebastian wasn't coming not this time to save me from my pain and torture.

 _He's not your savior._

He _will_ save me. I argued . . . with myself? It know longer matters. As it seems the pain might as well consume me, and just as everything seemed to end a knock was on the door.

"You may come in" I said pretending as if the pain didn't consume. I could only wish. The door creaked open slowly like it was attempting hide its presence."Sebastian! show yourself!" The opening of the door faltered for a second. A mess of white hair tumbled out of the door the home to a pale blue eyed child. I glared at the child angrily.

"Where's Sebastian?! What happened what did you do? I demand to know!" The child seemed visibly surprised as his lips quivered slightly. Tch! _I_ was the one in pain! Then like the pain was never there it came back fresh and new like something is permanently being engraved into me...My vision was clouded in black and red blotches the child hesitantly moved forward to me, but I don't know what he did. Because only darkness welcomed me into its endless abyss.

* * *

 **OMG! Ciel is soooo OOC I just got influenced by taking over me by Evanescence So there you have it I could make it a one-shot our a multi-chapter story All depends on the reviiiiiews! So please read and review! ;) I kinda rewrote this chapter again because the ending seemed so cliché . . . it hurt ALOT!**


	2. Chapter 2: Glassy sky

chapter 2: Glassy sky

I opened my eyes letting light in. As the light clouded my vision I lazily got up from . . . the ground? I looked around it seemed I was in a plain field for the exception of a log.

I got up unsteadily at first but soon was on my feet. Now I had to find my way back to the mansion before Sebastian makes breakfast. Before . . . Sebastian left me. . . like nothing ever happened. Just that moment the child I had seen before came into my line of vision. I visibly scowled knowing the child had everything to do with Sebastian's disappearance. His white like hair swayed to the left as he stared at me with those glass like watering eyes. I After finding myself on my feet I stumbled to my junior. He stayed still as I stood in front of him and gave him a hard glare.

"Who are you?" Besides all the questions running through my head I decided it would be better to begin with one. He raised his head to my level and seemed to finger something in his pocket.

"My name is Cyan " His voice was small and high he seemed nervous? I scoffed lightly furrowing my eyebrows.

"What have you done with Sebastian? Why have I been taking here?" I began pouring questions. He stepped back in fright, but this I didn't understand. Was he not my kidnapper? How Weak.

"I set you free" He said. Free, he set me. . . _free_ what did he mean by that? I planned on questioning him on that, but he interrupted me.

"I set you free from the elder demon. He would have hurt you really bad so I took him away, because they said your fate was in jeopardy." I blinked , then blinked again, then rubbed my eyes. I held the boy by his shoulder and shook him roughly.

"What did you do with Sebastian?" I again questioned, my voice rising from its composure. Cyan attempted to gain his composure as he straitened his attire.

"The demon is in the mansion waiting, he is waiting for you to unchain him. " So Sebastian _didn't_ leave me he was chained instead he was restricted by a _child_.

"So you're an mini exorcist of some sort? Well if you don't mind me I'll be on my way to unchain my butler." I site stepped Cyan and walked in any random direction. He held on to my sleeve stopping me from moving forward. I glared harshly at him as he attempted to hold me back. I yanked my arm back and picked up my pace.

"You don't have the strength to free him! The demon cannot be freed if you are as is. That is why you must come with me! They will make you more powerful and then-" I cut him off.

"You mean to say I will not be able to free Sebastian unless I go with you?!" I yelled as I grabbed the boy again by his shoulder." What of the contract?!" Cyan looked down. I stepped away from him inching back slowly. I knew I had know choice but to comply to him. If I got powerful I can undo Sebastian's chains. Wait. Why chain him only for me to unchain him? The grass swayed with the wind as I turned my back to the child.

"Take me to your people." There I will ask my questions.

Cyan gave me a huge smile as he grabbed my hand and rushed of into the opposite direction. The forest I was implanted in soon gained a clearing.

"Where almost there Ciel! I can't wait until you meet them they're very kind you know! They really wanted you, because what happened wasn't supposed to happen and what will be will change you know! " What in the world wash e talking about? He dragged me faster in the direction of a village, an old one at that. Yet, all though it seemed the village was abandoned there were children running around in joy and gossiping females and wrestling men. Cyan gave me another blinding smile as he lead me through the village. All eyes were focused on me. Well, I would think so since my attire wasn't exactly appropriate. My oversized Shirt did nothing to cover me. It was funny how this child can drag me all the way through the manor, and past my servants yet he couldn't even give me proper clothing?! I sighed in exasperation as we walked into a manor that seemed to have appeared randomly and did not fit the village setting at all.

"This is the manor! You'll meet many people there they're actually all waiting for you, because they miss you" Cyan commented as we walked towards the manor doors. Miss me? I don't recall ever coming to a village like this?

"What is it you mean?" I questioned, " I don't ever recall coming to a place like this, nor does it feel familiar. So what nonsense are you spewing?!" I exclaimed angrily. Cyan cowered slightly and didn't reply, but instead opened the doors. Inside was a huge chandelier and a grand staircase. The manor seemed to have light colors everywhere white, blue, beige , light blue it reminded me of Elizabeth. Before we moved forward a man appeared, like this mansion, out of know where. He had long white hair, up to his knees, placed in a bond. He wore a white suit ,fit for a noble it seems, and an ugly grin.

"Ciel! It's been a while you know, we miss you very much. " A while?! what the devil were these people taking about all of a sudden I thought as the man descended the stairs.

"My name is Remis. I own this splendid sanctuary you have entered, and here we will teach you many, many things about yourself, your reality, and your fate. But now we must celebrate your coming kudos to the one to your left." he continued while he patted Cyan on the head, "After all", he said " It's been a while."

"A while?!" I yelled losing any little composure I had, " What do you demented people mean by a while?! I demand you explain this to me!" At my out burst Remis seemed to smile even wider.

"We're going to have to fix that mouth of yours everyone here is to be treated with respect whether they deserve it or not. To answer your question I'd like you to forget everything you know." He said.

"Why?" I answered skeptically.

" Why you say? Because the cult has wiped you of your most important memories."

I stood there confused looking to the glassy eyed child who resembled the sky.

He seemed oddly familiar.

* * *

 **I FINISHED! Since I liked the feedback from my last chapter I'm made a second one! ( you have noooo idea how long I've seen an ACTUAL review!) I have a basic view of how the stories going to go(~bleh~) I at least hope this one makes a bit of sense and flows smoothly. Read and review and smell ya later!( that's a weird terminology . . . )**


	3. free falling

**Hello people out there! I'm incredibly sorry for not updating in a while! I just kind of lost heart on this... Ah well! I needed something to write down to let you guys know I'm alive.**

* * *

Ciel P.O.V.

Cult? The bastards **the** tortured me erased part of my memory too? What does this- I halted in my in the world was I believing this incomprehensible nonsense? Remis stared at me most likely expecting me to be angry or confused possibly break down even, but I don't live by expectations. I grinned a great big grin as I looked towards Cyan.

"Have we met before Cyan?"

The boy looked at me then Remis.

"u-um I wasn't born when your parents first brought you here so I can't say I've met you, b-but my brother has!" I cocked my eyebrow as Remis glared at Cyan. Oh? has Cyan said something he shouldn't have? and-Did he just say parents?! My parents visited these kidnappers?( well kinda) I did not share my observations as I grabbed Cyan's hand facing a slightly shocked Remis.

"Remis won't you show me my room? I do hope you'll explain this . . . predicament. Will you not?" I chuckled lightly under my breath as Remis' expression seemed to relax. He gave me a charming smile. I returned one with equal effect. Remis lead Cyan and I up the manor step and through many mazes they called halls which soon lead to a royal blue door. I nudged the door open to see a huge room and a king sized bed with light blue sheets off to the left corner.

"Whoa" I mumbled under my breath as Remis dragged Cyan and I into the room exclaiming stuff about the history of the room, but I truly could care less about the history of the ocean like room. I walked towards the bed as I came closer I noticed that there was a rabbit wedged between the covers and pillow. Bitter rabbit! how did he get a hold of this? Tch! He must have been stalking me . . . or something. I sat on the bed getting ready to ask questions, but my arm was grabbed.

I fought against his hand "Unhand me! How dare you touch me with your dirt stained hands!"

Remis chuckled lightly, "It is you who is the unclean one." he said gripping Ciel's arm tightly "So before you ask questions you must be cleansed of all **demon** on you. Poor, poor soul you were destined for greatness you know. Until you-"

"Don't you dare speak carelessly of my contract with Sebastian! I have decided to take my revenge, and that decision was final! Are we clear on this Remis?" I hissed angrily.

"Of course, I will definitely not give up hope you will come to the light, but do not worry you _will_ succumb, and the village will celebrate the arrival of a new-" Remis quickly covered is mouth. "It seems I've spoken to much. Ciel, Cyan will lead you to dinner and a pair of pants and a shirt are on the drawer. Nice legs by the way" He commented as he left for . . Whatever business he had in mind. I huffed at the comment about my legs, but picked up the clothing on the drawer. The shirt consisted of small white frills and a purple vest whilst the pants were knee length and white too.

This... was odd yet slightly appealing clothing. I chuckled to myself. To think! I was wearing charity clothing from my enemy! Tch! The foolish Remis would think I'd _stay_ the unfortunate lad was sorely mistaken. I looked out the window of the room. It wasn't that far down as far as I was concerned. I dusted myself off and jumped through the window. To my dismay the floor was farther then I thought. I felt the air swish by me as air escaped my lungs. I reached for the skies, my back against the ground. What a pathetic way to die! I closed my eyes stubbornly and let myself succumb to darkness, but felt a prick in my head similar to the one in my manor. I let a sigh leave me as I saw the village coming closer. But wait...wasn't Cyan with me?

* * *

 **I'm _DONE_ and I am soooo sorry I haven't updates since...forever, but I've been having tests, sleeping, and writer's block. For quite a while. So thank ye for the reviews and favorites. R&R**


	4. Raven's Blood

**Ok so I know I'm a total bitch, a heartless ruthless female dog, who left her story to die in a stray animal, but I have a better excuse for my terrible doings at the end so please read it!**

* * *

I choked on my breath as I felt my body hit the floor. . . there would probably be a really big crater there. I covered my eyes at the dust that gathered around me, and realized , as I looked down, that I hadn't reached the floor at all, but was hovering slightly above it. I uncovered my eyes, and looked up to see Cyan. He had white feathers sprouting from his back like wings. He looked truly majestic as his small sized body tried to lift me from falling before all gave out, and I dropped to the floor that was not so far behind me. I dropped with a thud only to look around and find we attracted quite the crowd of villagers.

Children clapped their hands running towards Cyan, while the men and woman attempted to hold themselves back. It was then I truly began to look at his wings that had seemingly out of know where sprout from his back. They were mostly white, but some were tainted a slight grey and black. He still looked majestic for a kid. Then the thought struck me.

Angels were taking care of me, and I was contracted to a demon. They knew and were trying to "purify" me. Did this mean my death? If I died would I be sent to heaven? That is not what I want. I contracted myself to a demon, I got myself into a mess I do not need mere servants to clean up for me. I welcome that pit in Sebastian's stomach, not paradise. I swiftly turned my back, holding my head high as I turned away from the crowd. I headed towards whichever direction I thought was towards the manor. My walk turned into a jog, which turned into skip, white turned into a run. I could feel myself wheeze and cough as I ran through the forest the swirl of green leaves and rarely known flowers passed me by. As I noticed a forest clearing I stopped, unexpectedly. A hand grabbed me.

I turned around to find Cyan gripping my hands tight. My shock died down as he stepped back warily hoping I would not escape.

"What is it you want Cyan?" I said calmly. I did not plan on relinquishing any anger I held towards him. It would make me weak.

"Ciel why did you run away?! Brother will be angry you got out of my grip again! Have you no idea that I'm much **stronger** than you?! I'm able to protect you while your demon stays with your oblivious servants in that place you call ' your manor' "

Words. Streams of curses and vengeful thoughts were gathering around me rapidly as the boy rambled on.

"You're weak and incompetent! You absolute fool why has brother even taken interest in you?"

I was about ready to struck the child, before literally out of know where, Remis came and got the job done for me. But just with mysterious looking water, and dark chants of anger in a different language.

While he was doing this I saw Cyan's expression change from anger to fear, to a disturbing calmness.

"I apologize for acting thoughtlessly Mr. Phantomhive" He said, dead calm "I will be leading you to the church now..."

Baffled? I wasn't baffled. I felt quite the opposite actually. It was not very hard to piece the puzzle pieces together.

 **In the manor**

the manor was like usual, loud. But Not from the accidents of a few certain servants, but the laughter of the head butler from the dining hall

"Who would have thought my meal would be taken from me By some _Angels?_ Poor Brat, probably suffering some where crying for my assistance! It's unfortunate that the servants left, saddened their master was no longer with them. While I'm here, strapped to this chair till the brat comes running back! Can you believe that ?!"

A demon with piercing gold eyes and combed back black hair sighed as he hung his hand off his chair looking at the ceiling.

"Elder, the way you talk about your master makes him seem like a problem. I don't even have a contractor yet! Although my eyes are on this blonde child, I doubt things will work out with such an indecisive attitude."

Sebastian didn't reply as he stood up. A determined look on his face.

" I'm going to go find the master"

The demon sighed again yanking Sebastian back into his seat "You're to drunk with raven's blood to understand anything you're saying 'Sebastian', don't let me make a fool of you in front of your master when he comes back." Sebastian ignored it as he attempted walking, but tripped and face flopped onto the wooden floor.

" My contractors never leave me, why did this one go? You know the unfortunate bond between demon and human, if he's not here and I'm not able to protect him I'll go on living with an empty stomach, and unfulfilled contract. Oh the horror of having to wait for the child to be reincarnated while starving for the next hundred centuries. " Sebastian's voice muffled through his occupation on the floor. The demon again yanked his head off the wooden tiles, and said-

"You sound like a desperate human _ **'SEBASTIAN'**_ Will you not shut your trap about the unfortunate predicament we get ourselves into when signing these dreadful contracts with humans. You know how disgraceful these procedures are, now tie your tongue in a not. Keep in mind I have said this even though I am well aware that if you were awake and sober at this very moment you would make my eyes see my insides." Sebastian did not reply, he was absolutely still. The other demon stepped back in slight fear that Sebastian was awake and kicking. This persisted for five minutes until he came up with an annoying conclusion.

"The bastard fell asleep!"

* * *

 **I'm SO SOORRY I neglected this story for soo long. Everybody deserves and apology. I've discovered this new site called Watt pad and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to write a creepypasta story (because I looove creepypastas), but then I realized something terrible. I had like 7 other stories on I never completed with plots I fully thought out. So I was like, watt pad can wait, and here I am. With you guys . If you're bothering to read this or have gotten so far . . . You have some serious determination. I mean, I REALLY want to finish this story then go to my oh how I want to tear off your wings or something fanfic, because I had a really thought out plot for that one. And I'm tbh not even sure if I'm going to have a ship . . . but hey, expect the unexpected if you know what I mean. OK so I guess I end it here. Read and Review. Be happy reading fellows. And sing happy reading songs. Goodnight!**


	5. chapter 5

_I'm in a bed. A bed with the finest white covers, but something seems off. Something sounds in the distance. It sounded like wimpers. I rose from my place on the bed, and looked down at myself to reveal that I was in a long night gown of pure white. I walked to a closet that just so happen to be in this mysterious room. I listened._

 _"He doesn't remember. He doesn't remember." resounded through the door and soon amplified throughout the room._

 _"Remember, remember me please I need one of your hugs again! Remember me again! save me again!" I opened the closet door to see a blurred figure. The only thing I could recall was paper white hair, marine colored eyes, and the obvious figure of a child._

I awoke with a violent cough, it felt as if something was laying on me. I used my hands to prop myself up, and looked down. There was Cyan curled into s ball at my waist, hair tussled into a frenzied mess, and white and grey feather protruding from his back. I sighed and tried to lift him up but , alas, the wings seemed to have put a bit of weight on him. After a few quiet moments of just sitting and watching Cyan snore I came up with a legit conclusion. I rose the foot that was free from Cyan's grip and with those painstakingly still moments, I kicked.

" Ruthless!" Cyan gasped as he held onto his head, but I paid him no heed as I kicked my legs back and forth on the edge of the bed, attempting to resume the blood that was once present there. Cyan chucked a pillow at me in which I barely dodged. He mumbled under his breath a bit before resuming sleep. I pondered if I should join him, but then thought otherwise as Remis walked in the room.

" Ah Ciel, it seems you have awoken! I hope you're excited for todays events, because guess what day it is?" The date? I don't have the need for dates, what I do need is answers. So as it would have been predicted I said-

"The day you give me answers" He shook has head furiously at me.

''No, no, no Ciel! It's the day where we join the mass, with me the preacher of course." I snorted, as loud and obnoxious as I could, while briskly walking past Remis. Cyan slipped off the bed, his small feet touching the floor, as he advanced towards me. He looked up and said in his child-like voice-

"Demon's property is not usually tolerated in the Church of England, but you are special to us . Will you not take this opportunity?" His eyes seemed to hold nothing. Not a feeling, nor emotion, but a barrier as he spoke those words to me and I couldn't help but smirk. I suppose my theory was correct. I leaned down to Cyan's ear and whispered-

"There once was a boy with wings, who was taught of many things. He was controlled when he got out of line, It was him that they would confine. Although you do as they say, I dare you let your mind astray." I watched his eyes gain emotion again as he blinked repeatedly.

I laughed to myself as I headed for the door, but of course I was tackled down by Remis. He mumbled angry incoherent things under his breath as he tugged onto my shirt whilst calling a name I could not recollect. I struggled as I fought him giving him a few scratches hear and there. A knock interrupted us, I looked towards the door. Out came a what I would suppose to be a butler. He picked up where Remis began, but threw me over his back, and walked towards I door I presumed lead to the bathroom. After the butler filled the tub with water, I watched him closely, with a towel draped over my form. He had white hair at the roots, but it soon faded to black. He wore all white, and his posture was stiff and professional. Although, what caught my attention the most were his eyes. They were a strangely familiar crimson, but yet all the same he held a barrier that hid his emotions. A barrier that I knew was not created by him. After moments of hearing the rush of the shower I asked a question.

" What is your name?" The butler whipped his head towards me, his eyes stared at me, dull and lifeless.

"Dominic" He said. His voice sounded deep and alluring. Very similar to Sebastian's, matter of fact nearly all of his features were similar to Sebastian. Were they related somehow?

"Name you relatives and your contemporary family." I said letting my elbow rest on my bare leg. He looked down as he replied.

"I am son to Dante and Isabelle my last name is confidential. I am also brother ,and twin, to an unidentified sibling." I growled, there were too many missing variables.

"What is you background? Although I am assuming you are angel or human confirm for me."

"I am an angel, sire. From the lowest of status, I am here to serve my master until we must one day all take our leave from this world." Although, I was content with the answer I was not impressed. I sighed and moved onto better things as Dominic dressed and bathed me. I walked out of the bathroom refreshed, but uncomfortable. I was wearing shorts, I mean mid-thigh high shorts and they were light purple too. I also wore along white tailcoat that reached my knees and a white shirt under it. I felt ridiculous. From my dark hair to my black shoes. I wanted to throw a tantrum, I wanted to scream like a child, I've been feeling like this since that headache. As I thought this Remis entered with a disgustingly happy smile on their face. As he took me from Dominic, and lead me through white colored hallways up to big golden doors. Remis looked my way while giving a rather mischievous grin.

"Welcome to a heavenly hell Ciel. The road to purification starts _here_." he then pushed me through the doors.

* * *

 **YAY I'm done! It's been like... a freakin two weeks or something~ I don't know how to feel about this chapter, but I took minutes of my life doing it. You only have so long *stares into distance*. Well anyways I'm going to let you all resume your crappy or happy days! hope you had a fun time reading this chapter. READ AND REVIEW**


	6. Back to the beginning

As I was pushed through the grand doors, A bright light was instantly onto my face. I attempted to open my eyes only seeing flashes of blurred figures. I growled in frustration,

"What is the meaning of all these bright Lights? Have you all lost your eyes to not be blinded already?" There were murmurs everywhere, to my left to my right and even in front of me. My hands traveled to my forehead, attempting to block out the light. My sight grew clearer as the blurred figures seemed to take shape. I blinked a few times to see children and adults of all ages. They were staring at me, and behind me. I looked back to see Remis, he glided towards me, rudely yanking my hand as he pulled me onto a podium not too far away. During this I got a chance to view the place.

There were long dark curtains that covered the windows, the windows themselves were also tinted several different colors. All shades of a blue. Remis brought his final step onto the podium. He then did something terribly unexpected, he yelled in a harsh and raspy voice-

" We've all come to day to pray for the heavens, we have all come today to start anew. This boy here-" He points to me " Has seen the darkest of nights and witnessed the coldest of deaths. So today we shall purify like we did Rebecca Naves, today we shall help this boy TO THE HEAVENS!" All was silent, until everybody cheered and clapped. Remis grabbed my arm and set me on a chair close by. I could feel hives breaking out. What a creepy man.

He knows there is know way out of this contract, although I would hate to sink his ship I have better things to do than abide by fancy pastor dreams. Besides, who was Rebecca Naves Anyway? Here I was getting off of track again! For goodness sake, my only choice here is to get stronger and leave this place for good. I'll save Sebastian along the way I suppose. If the road to strength begins with torture, well it is torture that I must withstand. Remis held my hand ,tightly may I incline, and spilled a mysterious substance onto his fingers from a small bottle.

"It seems I have underestimated you, Remis"

Do you recall how I said I would withstand torture just a few moments ago? I cannot fight something that is hardly fair. I have no doubt at least some people have heard of the name "Phantomhive". All those watching this would know exactly what I try to keep secret. The stupid contract I made with a demon.

* * *

"ARGH! UGH" echoed throughout the Phantomhive Mansion. Sebastian was screaming his lungs out attempting to burst through the door to the exit. Bard and Finny were attempting to help. Mei Rin was . . . busy.

"Why has the door been jammed so tightly?! How is it possible that I cannot open this?" Bard just shrugged and Finny sat down, exhausted, staring down a butterfly at nearby window. Sebastian sighed, moving his dark black locks out of his eyes.

"It seems our attempts are futile, this door just won't budge!" Sebastian growled. He walked away to tend to other matters. While muttering to himself "I believe I must take this to extreme measures."

While Sebastian walked away, Finny leaned against the thoroughly abused door, it quickly swung open allowing finny to fall.

"Argh!" he exclaimed, as he tried lifting himself back up. Bard assisted him.

"How were you able to do that Finny? Sebastian has been trying his hardest all day!" Finny dusted himself and shrugged while walking outside into the warm weather. Bard followed Finny still asking questions. Finny replied to all of them with a small grunt of yes or no. He was too busy capturing butterflies and putting them into his _"Insect Dungeon of Doom"._ Bard eventually quit, and stomped back into the mansion to go find Sebastian.

As he entered he heard bursts of loud laughter coming from each and every room. Bard slowly walked towards the voice and was lead to Ciel's office room. He honed in on the voice.

''Who would have thought my meal would be taken from me by some _angels_?" Bard's head snapped up terribly confused.

" It's been confirmed Sebastian Michealis has lost his mind!" He sniffed. "What is that intense smell of blood? I would hope Sebastian is not cannibal. Although, I would expect the master to know. Where is the master anyways?" Bard walked away with his thoughts not hearing the extra voice that joined Sebastian in that room.

* * *

I knew he had something up his sleeve. The terrible angel I suppose, was not going to watch me fall. As Remis's liquid hands moved towards me, so I decided the quickest way out of this situation.

 _ **I made a run for it.**_

My chair tipped over as the crowd gasped in amazement. I shot through the large doors, but came face to face with a different hallway. This was NOT the heallway I came through before. The walls became distorted, and the world seemed to spin. Pressure was all of a sudden on my shoulder. I quickly turned to see Remis with a crazy grin crafted onto his face. He came in closer, and whispered into my ear-

"The road to purification requires you to witness the past. Either good or bad,"

My eyes closed tightly as I gripped onto my shirt. I already saw what was before me. I already saw that rusty sliver cage, and the bloody children quivering at the back of it.

* * *

 **YESH OMGUSHERS YESH I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A HELLA TIME BUT YESH. THIS WAS MY FAVORITE PART WHEN I WAS THINKING IT UP!**

 **Ciel's about to face major torture! HEHE cliffhangers keep you dangling you know? well anyways READ REVIEW just have to make this reach a thousand words, and DONE**


End file.
